Washed Away
by Jetago
Summary: Her family, gone. Her life, demolished. 14 year old Jet has just moved with her abusive foster father to Beacon Hills, where she runs away, only to receive a bite that will change her forever. A story about family. OC, Derek, Main Chars. Please R&R!
1. Her Name is Jet

**Washed Away**

_Her family, gone. Her life, demolished. 14 year old Jet has just moved with her abusive foster father to Beacon Hills, where she runs away from it all, only to receive a bite that would change her forever. And there is only one person who can teach her how to control herself. Derek&OC + Main characters._

**(The events here are**_** eight months **_**before the events of the first episode)**

_I do not own Teen Wolf, I only own my original character Jet._

A smack to the head.

"You worthless trash! How dare you defy me!" Another smack.

"Stop! Stop!" I begged, tears running down my face, arms over me to shield myself from my foster father's fists. I looked between my arms to see his face, purple with rage, his short brown hair in wild directions making him look completely insane. Well, folks, he definitely was. This is my foster father, and I was pretty sure I had not even done anything. Basically every night he got so drunk and angry he took his anger out on me.

I took a step back and heard a crack.

"You stupid idiot, look what you've done!" He pointed to a now-broken CD under my foot.

His favorite mix-tape of god-knows-what 70's band. Now I was going to get it.

Instead, he stopped. And then, he laughed.

"Ha-ha! You know what? Get the hell out! Here!" He stormed into the dining room and dug through an old ruined desk and pulled out my birth certificate and all of my other paperwork that was shipped with me when I came here one month ago.

You may be wondering how I got in this situation. You see my parents and brother died in a horrible car accident four months ago. The child services (or whatever you call them) couldn't find a good home for me except here. Now the child services thought that my foster father was married, and he was. Her name was Rachel and she was kind of nice but strict, like any parent. My foster dad wasn't a too bad of a guy when they were together. But then, it all changed. After her and my foster father got a divorce without talking to the child services, my foster father took up drinking to forget about Rachel. Drinking led to anger, and his anger led to me getting beat up. And now it seemed he had reached his limit.

"Pack your worthless things and get your ass out of here." He shoved the paperwork in my bleeding hands, and grabbed a large but beat-up backpack and threw it at my face.

The only thing outside of this house was forest, and miles and miles of it. This wasn't a city; it was Beacon Hills, where acres of forest exceed the amount of people. To make it twice as bad, it was freaking January. I was basically done for. If I had known this would happen I would have tried to sneak a little TV and watch one of those survivalist shows. Now I was doomed to a slow death to starvation or freezing my ass off.

My foster father chuckled to himself and went into the kitchen, before turning at me a final time, "If you are still in this house in twenty minutes, God help me I'll throw you out by your teeth." He went downstairs into the basement.

Blinded by the reality of my oncoming slow death, I packed up what I had (which all fit in the large backpack). Making sure he was downstairs, I swiftly and silently went into the kitchen and grabbed as many small bags of chips, cookies, apples, anything. I grabbed two bottles of water from the fridge, too.

I heard footsteps in the basement. "Ready or not!" I heard his menacing but creepily high-pitched voice ring up the stairs and to me.

I ran out the door, not looking back, hastily throwing on my ripped-up blue and orange snowboarding jacket. I would never go back. I would never give that man the pleasure of killing me. Nature can do what it wants with me. See if I care.

Being it nighttime, I could see barely anything or where I was going. After walking for awhile, my natural night-vision began to kick in and I could see a lot better. It also helped that the moon was full; it cast a rather bluish glow on the forest floor, turning the fallen red and orange leaves a shade of blue.

I didn't have a phone or watch or anything on me, so I guessed that it was a little after midnight, and I was really tired and freezing. After ten minutes, no amount of my breath's hot air could melt my now-numb fingers. After twenty minutes, I think I was seeing things.

*CRACK*

I turned around but saw nothing. Then I heard a soft, low growl from my right. Shaking from both cold and fear, I turned and saw a pair of glowing red eyes about 50 yards away. It looked like a large shadowy and black great dane dog or something… I couldn't quite tell because it was also a little foggy out.

I froze and stared in horror at the red eyes that loomed closer until it was only twenty feet away. This time, it let out a fierce growl, and in the night I even could see a white flash of long fangs. What the hell what this thing? I wondered, taking a shivering step back.

Even in my hopeless situation, I found something. Something within me. I thought about it for a second and then smiled. I straightened up and shouted, "You know what you filthy thing, kill me! You would be doing me a freaking world of favors by killing me! I want you to! Go on! GO ON!" I screamed. The eyes kept staring blankly with a few blinks in between.

The last thing I saw was a black dog-like monster lunging towards me, before screaming in pain. I was pretty sure it had bitten my shoulder. Before I could dwell on anything, tears swarmed up as I went to welcome my death. Then, everything went black.

/ DEREK POV /

"Shit…Shit…" I muttered angrily to myself over and over. I ran as fast as I could in the forest, looking for my sister, Laura. About an hour ago she ran away from me, acting completely insane. I usually chained her up on full moon nights because it's common knowledge that female werewolves are twice as likely to kill everything in sight, as well as have the ability to go full-wolf. However I ran late due to a run-in with the Argents, and now there was a freaking Alpha werewolf loose in the forest, a _female _one at that.

I froze when I heard yelling from about a mile to my left, and then a scream cut off by a loud snarl. _Oh no, oh no… _I cursed under my breath and sprinted. While running I pulled out a home-made rope collar with a small bundle of mountain ash sprigs tied to it, followed by a long chain.

And then, I crashed into the clearing to find a black wolf standing over a bleeding blonde-haired girl. This black wolf was Laura in her wolf form, and it looks like she was about to kill this girl.

Laura turned and gave me a wild-eyed snarl, one that maybe a rabid dog would give to its owner. "Shh, Laura, come here." I slowly made my way towards her, but she barked and charged at me. Perfect. Judging from her movements, I backed out of the way and she flew past me, turning. When she turned, the collar was already around her. The effects of the mountain ash took its toll immediately. Wolf-form Laura laid down calmly, the insane-attack she just had gone. I put a large blanket over her, for she was changing back to human. The human Laura blinked at me but didn't say anything. Sometimes mountain ash can calm someone down so much they can't talk.

This gave me time to look over the other girl's body. To my surprise, I heard a faint heartbeat coming from her, despite the deep bite in her shoulder. I wondered what the hell she was doing out here so late with only a backpack full of a few clothes and food and water to last one day (I could smell the contents with ease). I looked through the front pocket of the bag to find a birth certificate and a bunch of other paperwork, some labeled with the child services logo. Now I was really confused, but at least I got her name: Jet Kline. Strange name, I thought.

I put her things back and ripped a piece of my shirt off and wrapped it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding. The girl weighed probably ninety-five pounds by the way she felt like a feather in my arms as I carried her. I would have to get Laura quickly after I got this Jet girl to my house, because the Argents are probably not happy about my recent escape, and they wouldn't hesitate to kill or capture the Alpha.

Walking up to my half-burnt house is always tough on me. My entire family was killed in that horrible fire. The only ones unhurt were my sister and I, and my uncle was in the hospital for his third-degree burns. He refuses to talk, still in shock even though this took place years ago.

I walked in and took her upstairs, heading to the right-hand hallway. The room straight down the hallway is Laura's room, but I was sure that she wouldn't mind if the girl stayed there until she woke up. I thought more deeply about this, wondering about the bite, if she would become a werewolf. I knew it was pretty much certain she was, and I also wondered if she even had a home. A girl doesn't take a stroll in the woods at 1 in the morning with her birth certificate and everything. I laid her down on the bed, which was simply a mattress on the floor with white sheets and a couple of thick comforters. I took off her wet ski jacket and put both comforters on her so she wouldn't freeze. We didn't have air conditioning so we stayed warm by hoarding like, 10 blankets.

Sighing, I scratched the back of my neck in confusion about this mysterious girl. I looked at her face more clearly to see a few prominent bruises and cuts. Even more, her arms and such were also pretty banged up, too. I decided to get Laura and think about it on the way. What was I going to do with her?

/ JET POV /

_…Am I dead? Is this heaven… or hell? What… Where… _My eyes fluttered open, at first blurry but soon I could see clearly. I felt pressure on my body and I looked down to see two full-size comforters on me while my face felt stiff from cold. Looking around, I noticed I was on a mattress on the floor and that this room was pretty crummy. It was big, but dark and gloomy. On one end there was a large dresser and then on the other there was a door. To my left was another door.

I tried sitting up but there was an intense pain in my left shoulder. I looked at stared in horror at a huge bite-mark that was caked with dried blood. In a horrifying flash, I remembered the events of last night. Red eyes, fangs, a dog-like body moving at me… Tears started coming forth.

Finally my ears started to work properly. I could hear… better for some reason. But what the hell bit me? Where am I? Outside the left-hand door I could hear arguing between a man and a woman. I listened in to their argument.

"Derek, I told you I didn't know what I was doing!" The woman shouted.

"But now we have a freaking newborn to take care of. You and I were born this way, Laura. It's hard as hell teaching a newborn how to control their self. Did I mention she is also a _girl?" _The man shouted back.

"I. Did. Not. Mean. To." The woman said every word with a snarl.

"Look, just calm down. I'll figure this out…" The man said but stopped.

"But you're going to be going up to Washington for your job, remember? You can't miss that opportunity."

"I know, but we already have a ton of money from our… family." The man said rather delicately.

"Every penny counts."

"I know—" The man was cut off.

"I think she's awake." I could hear the woman whisper. Wait, whisper? How could I hear a whisper from the other side of a door?

The door handle turned and I saw two people enter, a man and a woman. The man had short black hair and light green eyes while the girl had similar black hair and face as the man, but had brown eyes. Since I was on the floor and couldn't get up, I was pretty intimidated. They were obviously related to each other for they were giving me practically the same unreadable stare.

I finally found my voice and courage and asked, "W-where am I? What happened to me?"

They both had a look of concern on their face but it was the man who spoke up , "You are safe, that's what you are. And you got bitten, by a wolf." He said carefully.

"Wolves don't live in California." I said bitterly. The pain in my shoulder made me a bit moody.

The man chuckled softly and the woman smiled a little oddly. The man crouched next to me and said, "Well, do you believe in fairy tales?"

**_R&R please! This is my first fanfic so I hope it can compete with the other good ones :)) Check out ILikeMonica's stories about Derek and her OC's . They are my favorites :D_**


	2. Werewolves

_ Thank you guys for the support! _

_And another note, remember that Derek (probably) isn't as "dark" as he is in the first episode and on because he still has his sister. So, I decided to make Derek a little more open and stuff. And another thing, this IS NOT a Derek/OC love story. Well, I take that back. But it's a different kind of love, you'll see :) _

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa. Let me get this freak-train straight." I stopped the man midsentence, my mind whirling.

He let me talk.

"So I was bitten by a werewolf, who don't exist, and now I'm turning into one, and I'll be even twice as dangerous since I'm a girl werewolf? DID I MENTION WEREWOLVES DON'T EXIST? Where am I, a mental hospital?" I started yelling, overwhelmed. Like I was going to believe this load of bullcrap.

The man looked at me with an annoyed glance, but the woman spoke this time, "This isn't a game. We are telling you the truth. We've been sitting here for like, an hour explaining this." She said, sighing.

"Prove it, then!" I yelled. The man and woman exchanged a mischievous glance.

"Heh, alright then." The man said. Before my very eyes fangs grew from his teeth, and hair grew around his face. He held up a hand, in where claws were growing.

I was pretty much paralyzed with shock, but that wasn't the end.

"And since I'm a girl…" The woman smirked, before shifting into a full-bodied pitch black wolf with red eyes. Her clothes were still awkwardly twisted around her, but she shrugged them off.

My mouth wouldn't work for a good ten minutes while they went back human again and the wolf-form woman went into the bathroom, which was the door straight ahead of me. If I wasn't in a shock, I would have thought, Sweet, my own bathroom, but… I was freaking out.

"Anyway," The man came back in, "My name is Derek, and this is my sister, Laura. I'm a beta of the pack and she's the alpha, or the highest. If you didn't know, betas are just below alphas. There are also omegas, the lowest." He explained, trying to sound as understandable as possible as the woman named Laura came back in.

"Yes, and your powers vary between the ranks. Your expression tells me everything… Hmmm… Well, the omegas are the weakest so the extent of their powers is their eye color changes and they get good hearing, but no transformation powers. Betas get to transform right between human and full werewolf, but that's for guys. Girls like you and me can go full-wolf as betas, too, but beta girls are usually smaller. Alpha males turn into a huge werewolf beast, while females like me turn into like a great-Dane-sized wolf, usually smaller, though." Laura explained. My head whirled again.

"S-so what am I?" I didn't fully believe them yet, so I thought I would "play along" with their game until I could get away.

"You're a beta, I believe." Derek said, and Laura nodded.

"Yes, but the bite won't take full effect for a few days. Can you stand up?" She asked.

Painfully, I tried to fully sit up, succeeding even though my shoulder was on fire with pain. I tried to find the strength to stand up. Derek lent me a hand and for what seemed a long time, I stood up. I was a little wobbly at first but standing up actually made the pain in my shoulder lessen.

"Thanks." I said, walking around the room. I saw my backpack in the corner and rushed over to it. Everything was still in there.

"You still didn't tell us anything about _you._" Derek said, crossing his arms waiting for a response.

I took a deep breath and said solemnly, "You don't need to know anything." I kept my voice quiet, but I knew they could hear me with their super-hearing.

"Ah, actually, we do. We need to know whether you have a home or if you're staying here." He said firmly. Yes, like I was going to stay with these two lunatics.

However I stopped and explained, "My foster father was abusive so he handed me my paperwork and threw me out. My name is Jet." I didn't want to give away too many details to them since I just met them.

"That's it? How long were you living with him, er, Jet?" Laura asked, a little baffled by my weird name.

"A month or so…"

"What about your real parents?" Derek asked.

"… They died in a car crash." I said, my voice cracked at the end. Why all the questions?

Derek and Laura exchanged a glance as if to say 'enough questions'.

"Alright, well, we'll leave you alone for a little while. Come out when you're ready to explain everything to us, okay?" Derek said, letting Laura out and he followed.

I sat down and thoroughly thought about my situation for a good two hours. Yeah, I tend to just wander off in my thoughts for a very long time. It's one of the reasons I sometimes can't sleep at night.

So, these "werewolves" seemed real… but what if this was some kind of sick practical joke? I thought it over. They both did change into pretty convincing er, creatures. But if I believed them, what would happen? The Derek guy said I was bitten which meant I was to become one of them… Were they in some weirdo cult or something and biting someone was some rite of passage? No, that creature attacking me was too real, it couldn't have been a dream especially if I have a bite mark to prove it. Speaking of which, I didn't feel any pain from it anymore.

I checked my shoulder and to my sheer surprise, it was completely gone. What the hell? Wait… that's it. Those freaks are maybe some sort of magician that… that is playing a horrible joke on a lost 14 year old girl? No, that's not right either.

I leaned back on the floor, sighing deeply. What if they are telling the truth?

There was only one way to find out, and that was to get straight up answers from them. I summoned my courage and opened the right hand door into the hallway.

Well, I guess what was left of a hallway. Parts of it were charred and I looked down the hallway opposite the staircase and all I saw was a sheer burnt-away drop to the basement. That was one more question to add to the list.

Like they said, they were waiting for me downstairs and the what-was-left living room.

/ LAURA POV /

I leaned back in the old blue sofa, waiting patiently for the new girl with the strange name "Jet" to come downstairs. Derek sat in the opposite side of the room leaning back in a moth-eaten armchair watching football on the old TV set we still had. He never liked new TV's because he thought the old ones lasted longer. Well, they did. We've had this one since before the…fire.

I shifted position, but while I did so I heard a door open upstairs. Derek turned the television off and looked up at the staircase.

"Well? Do you believe us yet?" He asked. Jet looked a little taken aback.

"No. Not fully, at least. I just… I need some time. But I want answers." She said. I could hear her heart pounding with nervousness.

"There's no need to be nervous. We won't hurt you… unless you do something stupid." I smiled reassuringly, but then her heart pounded even harder. That didn't help…

"I want to know… why did you make me this? Is this some sort of… of joke?" She said, looking hurt.

Derek sighed, "No, it's just that Laura lost control the other night for some reason and bit you. I should be up in Washington right now but the other night was the Wolf Moon, it occurs in January and makes us more "out of control" than usual. Laura and I were born like this so we can control it better. I don't know what happened though…" He looked at me and I looked away, ashamed.

Even I didn't know what happened. I just kind of lost it… I lost my head every year at the Wolf's moon for some reason. Derek never looses his head once a year. He's younger than me and more in control than I am, mainly because I have more powers than him werewolf-wise. Who knows.

"So… it was an accident I got bitten? And all this is… real?" Jet asked, looking around sheepishly.

"Yes. But we can teach you how to control the shifts and such so you don't become out of control. Well, Laura better be your teacher because I'm leaving for my job tomorrow morning." Derek explained.

Derek worked for a high-paying business in Washington. I think it has something to do with the government because he never goes into detail about what he does up there. All I know is that he brings in a lot of money. I don't work because I have to make sure that everyone in Beacon Hills thinks that everything is okay, and there aren't both werewolves and hunters prowling the forest.

Jet looked at me with an unreadable expression, "So… I have to live here?" She asked.

"Well unless you have another home?" I wondered.

"No." She almost whispered. Why was she holding back her secrets?

"Well, that settles it. I'll teach you what I know, and you live here with me, okay?" I said cheerfully.

Jet didn't say anything. I walked over to her.

"Look, I know it's a lot to take in, but how about you get something to eat? Let's see…" I could hear her stomach rumbling at the mention of food and I smirked, going into the kitchen and opening the fridge, "We have some… oh! Here, leftover spaghetti and here's some sauce."

I prepared her some spaghetti in the microwave, while Derek was watching TV, but I knew Derek was thinking deeply and using the TV to not weird-out Jet. Whenever Derek went into deep thought he stared at a point in space for god knows how long. I put the plate in front of her and she dug right in.

"Hungry much?" I giggled.

"I 'aven't eaten in a day." She said, her mouth full. But at least I saw her smile for the first time. That was a plus, right?

Later that night, Derek and I had a talk about Jet while I got her comfortable with the television downstairs. Derek didn't really like the idea of her being here, but I convinced him it was the only choice.

"But what about her schooling? And her foster father? We can't like… adopt her or anything." Derek said while he packed his clothes in a suitcase to get ready to leave tomorrow.

"I know… I didn't think about that…" I said, "But what if we just 'convinced' her foster father to take care of her schooling papers and such and make the child services think she still living with him but she's actually here?" I wondered.

He thought it over for a bit, "Might work. Might not. By 'convincing' you mean threaten him with his life, don't you?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Mayyybeee…." I smirked.

"Well let's just give her time to adjust and on my way out tomorrow I'll go to her foster father's house and straighten things out." Derek said.

"Aww cmon this guy sounds like a nut-job and I want to beat him up!" Laura begged.

"No, no. I've got it." He said packing the rest of his stuff and shutting the case.

"Ugh, fine. But I'm gonna teach her some major karate and judo while you're gone and then you'll be sorry!" I smiled.

"Yes because I'm afraid of a 14 year old girl."

"A 14 year old _girl werewolf."_

Derek gave me one of his rare smiles, "Well, I'll probably be gone when you wake up, so I'll see you later."

"Bye Derek. Bring home some money!" I kissed him on the cheek and went to the couch downstairs.

"Hey Jet, you can have my room for tonight. I'll sleep on the couch." I offered. She looked to tired to argue.

"Okay. 'Night then."

"Goodnight."

_**Grrr! Sorry for the insane boredom that this chapter has brought… UGH! Well, it was needed. Next chapter shall be better, I promise n**_

_**Any questions or comments? I read ALL reviews! Thanks for the people that have reviewed so far and have enjoyed it :D**_


	3. In Control, Out of Control

_** So school is going to be starting soon for me (UGH) and you all know what that means… so I shall try to work on this as much as possible but don't be like, "Y U NO HAVE NEW CHAPTER?" XD And pay attention to each sentence/paragraph, because if you just skim over each chapter you will be SO CONFUSED. This goes for the entire story. Sorry, that's just my style to do that sort of thing. Hahahah, without further ado, I give you the third chapter! **_

/DEREK POV/

I slowly pulled up the long and almost hidden driveway of what I think was Jet's foster father's house. Seriously, I now don't blame Jet for not just simply following the driveway to a road and find civilization, because this place was pretty much secluded. I stopped next to an old rust-red pick-up that doesn't look like it's been used for a long time.

Shutting the door, I made my approach to the front door, scenting more of Jet and another person's scent which was undoubtedly her foster father. I knocked on the door. I was _not _going to let this guy go lightly. The door opened and a man with brown/gray hair showed up wearing a wife beater and old jeans. _How did this slob get to be a foster father of anything? _I thought.

"What do you want?" He asked me rudely. Okay, screw the gentle introduction.

"I'm here for your foster daughter, Jet." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Ha-ha! Why do ya have her? Wow I thought she was dead for sure." He laughed. Laura was right—this guy was insane.

"I do have her, and she's better off with me and my sister," I said… more like better off with us because of her werewolf bite, I thought, continuing, "But how about you just take care of all her paperwork and schooling papers and I'll take her off your hands. You just need to let the services think you still have her." I tried to sound persuading. The man thought about it for a little bit.

"What's in it for me? Besides you look like some sort of hoodlum or gang member!" He accused of me, probably coming to that conclusion because of my leather jacket and what Laura calls my "dark stare".

"I am _not _joking with you. You obviously think she's a pest so it shouldn't be hard to just give her to me and you take care of the paperwork." This guy was getting on my nerves but I had to keep myself contained or this could go wrong.

"Up yours!"

In a flash, I had this idiot face planted against the wall with my hands and body keeping him against the wall forcefully. I growled angrily in his ear, "I think it's a good idea to just hand her over, and you. Take. Care. Of. The. Papers." I said, emphasizing the words.

"Okay! Okay! I'll do it!" He said through clenched teeth. I let him go and before he could turn around, I was gone, but I made sure to leave behind Jet's school application papers with a note that said 'Fill this out'.

I hoped that man wouldn't do anything stupid and keep his head low. Hopefully I had persuaded him that if he messes with me in any way he would get it. For now I had to focus on getting up to Washington for my job and to figure out this guy later.

__/JET POV/

"Laura come _oonnn. _I'm hungry!" I complained.

"Stop whining! One more time! This time really feel your inner beast and release it!" Laura said. I've been living here for about two weeks now and Laura was starting to teach me how to turn full wolf. My full werewolf powers blossomed a bit late but she said I was ready to start to learn how to shift. A few days ago she purposely started randomly chucking kitchen utensils at me and I got really angry and shifted into a wolf and charged her without realizing it. So now she started teaching me how to control my anger by tying both my legs to a tree and the only way to escape was to turn into a wolf while she threw random things at me (anything from cans of soup to freaking planks of wood… I swear this chick is crazy) without getting angry.

"Ugh! Fine!" I backed up and braced myself for the random objects flying at me. You have no idea; I swear this girl should play softball because she would be the best pitcher ever. Don't get angry… don't get angry… I kept telling myself. I tried to delve deep and find the urge to shift.

Suddenly, I did not find anger, only determination to escape the ropes around my legs. Suddenly, I was on all fours and I looked down to two tan paws.

"Nice job, blondie!" She called me that because I still had tan/blonde hair in wolf form. I tried to say thanks but what came up was a sharp bark. Could werewolves understand barks?

"Your welcome," She said. Okay, so they could, "Now back to human, but behind the house, please." She directed.

I picked up my clothes from the ground and went behind the house to transform back. It was a lot easier transforming back human then it was vice versa, except naturally when you turn back you're naked… That's the only downside to being a kick-ass freaking werewolf. At first I had thought this was a curse, but after awhile I saw it as a gift. I mean, who wouldn't want to be faster, stronger, and transform into a wolf?

(One week later)

"Alright Jet, I think you have fully mastered the shifts. I'm surprised that you've learned it so quick. Then again, Derek and I were born like this and we've never had to train a newborn," Laura said. We were currently walking back to the house while I held my broken wrist. Not that I cared I had broken it since it would heal within an hour or so.

"Thanks! Why don't you and I go grab something and maybe pick up a werewolf movie? You said they're pretty funny." I said, smiling. Laura laughed.

"Sure! They're funny because they're just so… fake, you know? Even when it's supposed to be scary." She said, smiling brightly.

So, we decided to get a good 4-mile run/jog down to the movie rental place. While we were there, there was a small freezer full of different foods and then my eyes fell upon a pint of Ben & Jerry's ice cream… I only remember having that ice cream when I still had my mom and dad, and boy was it delicious. I asked Laura and she said we could definitely get some of that, too.

Basically, we had such a fun time. We ended up with the movie "The Wolf Man", an old 1940's movie that was pretty freaking funny in our eyes. About halfway through though we ended up ignoring the movie and just talking about random things, especially more about Laura and Derek.

" So how're you born a werewolf? Like, were your parents werewolves too?" I asked, taking a spoonful of ice cream.

"Yeah, my dad was alpha and of course my mom was the alpha female. However as long as you are family, the alphas don't exactly have to be mates, unlike real wolf packs." Laura explained.

"So, like a sister and her cousin can be an alpha pair? That's pretty weird, dude." I raised an eyebrow.

"Like I said, they don't have to be _mates. _It's family that matters in a wolf pack."

"Then why isn't Derek the alpha male?" I asked, confused.

"He said the same thing as you—he thought it was kind of an odd thing and let me handle the alpha position myself. Not I'm complaining or anything," She smiled.

"I probably wouldn't take it either. It would just be like, awkward." I said, this whole pack thing being still new to me.

The next day, Laura and I walked down to my foster father's house to get any of my mail. I grabbed a letter made for me, and the return address was Beacon Hills High School.

"My schedule, finally! Ugh, wait. I start _tomorrow?_" I was excited at first but then I remembered—I hate school… I think Laura could sense my sheer disappointment.

"You'll be fine. Just stay out of everyone's way and only speak when spoken to. I would suggest you try not and make friends, either. You'll only hurt them in the long run." She said, being sympathetic. Not that I was the most popular kid before I was a werewolf. I was more of a "that quiet kid" person, and my aggression grew because kids were bullying me a lot. Haha, I'd like to see them mess with me now.

I agreed with her, but as we were walking back I saw another paper that gave me my IQ from an online test I took a week ago to see which grade I had to go into since I was online schooled for a good two years. I was taken out of middle school because I was apparently "aggressive and out of control". I know I just said I was quiet most of the time, but if anyone slightly pissed me off I would go all out on them. Whatever, that was behind me now. I was determined to control myself. I looked at the paper, and over four tests, my average IQ was a 129, and among the math, reading, and writing tests, the school agreed I should take half freshman classes and half sophomore classes and see how I did in those classes. I already took Biology and Algebra 1, which are freshman courses, and my writing skills put me in sophomore English.

"Alright, that's good right? At least you're not dumb!" Laura punched my shoulder good-naturedly.

"I was never dumb!" I yelled jokingly.

"Well, you know what they say about home-schooled kids…" She giggled, shrugging her shoulders and raising her hands.

"It was only for two years! And online school is different!" I countered.

"Why were you home-schooled?" She asked.

"Aggression, mainly. I'm usually pretty quiet but I have anger issues, which kinda comes with the ADHD." I said.

"You need to work on that this year, okay? No fights."

"Okay _mom." _I rolled my eyes, smiling and laughing.

We had a playful argument about homeschooling and my anger issues for a good hour while we walked back to the house. Luckily Laura had taken me for some serious clothes shopping a few days ago so I was warm in my new snowboard jacket, which was black with neon yellow, red, orange, and blue stripes and splatterpaint. It looked amazing. She also bought me a whole new drawer to keep the clothes in and completely decked out my wardrobe. Like, seriously, it was awesome. I could tell she bought clothes that were not bright colors — mainly blacks, grays and neutral colors—because I would stand out more if I did wear those bright colors. Basically, I was going to look like the "emo kid that doesn't talk to anyone". Awesome. Hey, it's a new school; I can pull off any ego I want.

Speaking of which, my blonde hair was now lighter and I also got black highlights. I complained about them at first, saying, "Laura! You're making me look like an emo freak!" but eventually I came to the conclusion that I did look and feel pretty sweet. Now I know how actors feel when they play a different character than themselves. I know what you're thinking, "Wow, what a poser." . Well, you aren't in my situation, folks. I _had _to pull this off and lay low, or else people will notice my secret.

Back home, I got all of my things ready for the oncoming semester. Ugh. Someone just shoot me now. I wasn't allowed to make friends or do anything besides learn or else I would be in some deep crap. I sighed and lay back on the bed, or should I say 'mattress-on-the-floor', thinking for awhile. Just so you know, Laura just plain gave me her room to use, while she used Derek's room. I was sure Derek would be thrilled about that when he came back…

Eventually, I fell asleep peacefully even though I knew I was going to hate tomorrow.

_**UP NEXT: Will Jet survive school? Will the author of this fanfiction survive school? FIND OUT SOON.**_

_**Hahaha… Yeaaaah. Thank you guys for the reviews/support! R&R's are always appreciated :) Things will actually start to heat up soon, please HOLD ON. xD**_


	4. Schooled

_** Sorry for the very very very long pause between chapters. SCHOOL SUCKS. But thanks guys for the support still! Even though this story isn't as popular as the other fanfictions, this is still good practice for school and such :) Reviews are ALL read and I thank you to the people who have reviewed and enjoyed it :D**_

__/JET POV/

"Dave Matthews?"

"Here."

Well, I thought I would never get here but I made it through first period, which was math. Currently I was in second period and the teacher was taking attendance. I hated this class, for it was English. Look, lady, I already know how to speak English and I really don't want to spend my day learning about boring old Shakespeare or something stupid like that. To top it off, there were two freaking annoying kids right next to me. Well, one annoying kid. The other one looked like he was his friend but wanted him to shut up too.

"Scott, what time did you want to come over?" The annoying kid asked, whispering. Thankfully I could hear whispering. He had really short hair and a rather large head and was talking to a (rather cute) guy with dark brown hair.

"Around six I guess? I have to study for Chemistry first." The brown-haired boy replied.

"Dude, you already know both of us are going to re-take Chem in junior year. Why study?" The kid asked.

"Because, Stiles, my mom will kill me." The kid named Scott replied back, finally annoyed. I was annoyed by the Stiles kid the moment he opened his mouth.

"Fine, jeez." Stiles scoffed.

"Jet Kline?" The teacher called my name.

"Here." I said a little more aggressive than intended. Stiles and his friend Scott glanced at me for a second but I looked the other way (which was pointless because the other side of me was the wall).

"That's an unusual name." I heard Scotts voice whisper to me. I looked at him with a look of annoyance.

"You said that like it was an accusation." I almost growled. He put his hands up submissively.

"No, no! I like it. It's a cool name, really!" He apologized. I smirked. Did he like me? _No, Jet. No friends! No friends! No matter how hot/cute/funny…. Ugh._

"Well, alright." I sighed.

"Are you new here?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah." I said simply. The two exchanged a glance.

"Okay, well where did you come from?" Scott smiled.

"Nowhere important. Are we done with 20 questions?" I hissed, annoyed. Scott and Stiles looked a little baffled.

"Okay, okay." Scott slumped back in his chair while Stiles went to whisper in his ear.

"She's weird, dude. Creepy, really." I heard him as he glanced quickly at me. Good. I hoped I was scary because maybe then these idiots wouldn't talk to me.

The period rolled by, the teacher lecturing about some of Shakespeare's works and writing stuff on the blackboard, but I was dozing off. I almost snored at one point, but woke up with an embarrassing snort, which caused Scott and Stiles to snicker. I almost smiled too, but just glared instead as I pretended to take notes.

Lunch came, finally. I was starving. The lunches weren't that bad either, home-cooked, believe it or not. I expected some half-assed frozen crap that I've seen on shows on TV or something. But now was a real question: Where was I going to sit? Alone was where I should be… but the lunch tables had at least four kids per table.

I saw Scott and Stiles sitting together near the back, nobody else around. Friendless idiots, I thought. But, I mustered up the courage and took a deep breath and walked over, sitting at the farthest seat away from them.

Scott must have noticed and said, "Hey, you know you can sit with us, right? We don't bite." I looked at him nervously, and glanced at Stiles, who made a biting gesture with his teeth. I gave him the finger.

"Whoa, then nevermind. You'll probably get p anyway, Jackson and Lydia are coming and that's _their _side of the table." Stiles said, looking a bit taken aback.

Jackson and Lydia? They sound like jerk-offs as well. Just as the thought came to pass, out of the corner of my eye I caught a blue tray sweep in front and to the table.

"Hey can you get up, these are our seats." A red-haired preppy girl said with a rude glance. She looked me over with disdain, as if I was a dead goldfish she accidentally bought at a carnival.

"I don't see your name on it." I said simply, taking a bite of my apple. Then, a guy came over, with what I describe as a "cave-manish" face and brown/silvery hair. He looked like he walked out of a magazine of some sort, and he didn't look happy.

"Get up, new girl. We've sat here all year and you can't just take our seats." He said stiffly.

"It's a seat. Go cry about it, or find another. Your choice." I growled, glaring at him. He locked his jaw in anger and frustration.

"You think you own the place, don't you, new kid? GET UP." He yelled. A few kids looked over, whispering.

"Listen, big guy. I think it's cute for you to stand up to me, but then again it's pretty sad that you have to yell at a girl over a cafeteria seat. Sad for you, amusing for me," I looked over at another table across the room that was half-empty, "but over there there's about four empty seats, and another half-empty table next to it, yet you start a third-grader argument over _this _seat. Okay, whatever. Try to make me move." I gave him an evil grin. He looked confused and astounded at my quick wording.

"Listen, girl. He won't hurt you, but I can. I can destroy you socially, forever." The girl named Lydia loomed over.

"I'm terrified. Do your worst, O Great Evil Bitch!" I waved my hands, smiling.

After that, the two little jack-asses moved to the table I had suggested. I noticed a few tables were quiet and whispering, but soon enough they got into their regular talking. I glanced over at Stiles and Scott, who I did catch staring at me, before quickly covering it up by making it look like they were in a deep conversation.

"Is there a problem?" I got up and sat across from them, annoyed. Scott blinked while Stiles stared.

"Uh, n-no! None. We just thought it was cool how you stood up to Jackson like that… Nobody has ever done that before. You know Lydia is going to spread terrible rumors about you now, right?" Scott said.

I snorted, "Tch! Like I care. She can say whatever she wants. I could beat her snobby ass down or anyone else's who believes it."

"Well, okay. Just watch yourself." Scott said. Was that concern in his brown eyes? I looked away.

The rest of the day floated by in a daze, and every time I dozed off I ended up either playing a fight sequence between Lydia and I in my head, or thinking about Scott—Ugh. It's my first day! Why me?

Laura picked me up when the bell rang at the end of the day. I explained the day, including Jackson and Lydia but excluding Scott and Stiles.

"Don't start fights like that again. If I hear you're in a fight, I will beat you up alpha-wolf style." She said sternly.

"Sorry, _Mom."_ I snorted, looking out the window.

The days melted into weeks, and soon a month and a half flew by. My relationship with Jackson and Lydia got worse, but soon it got to the point where we were called to the office to have a "talk." After that painful discussion, the two left me alone, and I did the same.

However, my relationship with Scott and Stiles was a different story… let me fill you in.

In the past weeks, Scott and Stiles were a lot friendlier to me, and I guess I couldn't help but be friendly back. As long as Laura wasn't at school I was safe, right? But soon it was apparent that well, I liked Scott. A lot. And I think he liked me too. On Valentine's Day, only one person left me a card. Of course I could smell the scent on it, and I knew it was him. I… I just couldn't muster up the courage to tell Laura. I knew I had to sometime… especially because… well, Scott and I are now on a "keep it on the down-low" relationship.

End well, this will not.

**I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED. Oh, and I found out Teen Wolf is due Next Summer! Ugh! Why must we wait so long T.T**


End file.
